the zabini twins?
by SiSi17
Summary: Hermione is Blaise Zabini's twin sister. includes arranged marraiges, children, and surprise guests!
1. the true hermione

The Zabini Twins? 

Chapter 1: intro

Setting: Hogwarts, London, winter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sariah it really is a bit pitiful.

Chapter 1.

Hermione was walking down Diagon Alley to where else but Flourish and Blotts, then she ran into, who else but Draco Malfoy.

" Watch it Mud-Blood!" he spat at her.

"Calm down ferret-boy." Her response.

She paid no attention to Malfoy's insults anymore; they were as regular as Harry and Ron talking about Quiddich. The moment she sat down at the table when she got home, something was up she knew it.

" Hermione, we need to talk", the first thing to come out of Hellen Granger's mouth.

" Yeah Mom, what's up?" asked Hermione.

" Hermione, you're a Zabini."

" What the fuck, do you mean I'm a Zabini!"

" You are a pure-blood, and really the daughter of Zachary and Maylen Zabini."

" Mom are you kidding?" she asked hopefully.

" No, the Zabini's are a few pure-bloods who aren't in Voldemort's league. We were great friends with them and agreed to keep you until your final year at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore suggested a disguising charm.

Tomorrow you will be going to Zabini Manor. That's final."

" Mom is this some sick practical joke?" she asked hopefully.

"No Hermione!"

Hermione stormed up stairs, and slammed her door.

Then she began to write in her journal:

_Dear Journal,_

_I must have all the bad luck in the world; I mean I am a Zabini. I have a disguise charm on myself I wonder what I really look like? If it's anything like Blaise I can't look that bad I mean he is my brother. Wait if he's my brother then we are twins I am hot! Oh God what am I thinking? I am going to Zabini Manor tomorrow and I am going to look at the real me, I forgot I am being transferred to Slytherin also; can my life get any worse! I am also supposed to be head girl and Malfoy's head boy we share a dorm! But at least we are sharing a common room with the prefects and Blaise is a Slytherin prefect, so my brother will be there to protect me from Draco!_

_10/15/2005_

_xoxo,_

_Hermione_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(a/n) r&r please if you have suggestions let em rip!_

_Xoxo,_

_sariah_


	2. the news

" Hermione! Wake up" yelled Helen Granger up the stairs.

" I'm up, I'm up and dressed." Said Hermione.

She came down the stairs in a Grey tank top and green and black mini skirt, with Grey high-tops. Her soft brown curls falling just past her shoulders.

" Hermione your parents are in the kitchen, and please try to be nice dear." Said Helen.

" Yes Helen, do I call you that?" asked Hermione.

" Yes call me Helen. Your parents brought your twin Blaise and Draco Malfoy." Said Helen.

" Helen you didn't say Draco Malfoy did you?" asked Hermione.

" Yes dear, I did. Why?" asked Helen.

" Helen he's my mortal enemy!" exclaimed Hermione

" Oh well dear get into the kitchen and meet your relatives."

" Yes Helen."

Hermione walked into the kitchen, and the first thing she knew she was being hugged by…. Blaise. Blaise?

" Hermione it's nice to see you." Said Blaise and Draco in unison.

" Good to see you guys, too." She replied.

" You look like a true Slytherin, Hermione." Said Draco

" Well I am one so I might as well look the part. So mum, dad is the disguising charm to be lifted here or home?" Hermione asked.

" Here dear." Said Maylen Zabini.

" Well let's get on with it, then." Said Zachary Zabini.

He said an incantation and Hermione felt herself growing, her skirt was now a micro mini and her shirt was just above her belly button. She must have grown 5".

" Well Hermione we'll leave you here to get acquainted, Helen wants to have tea." Said her mum.

" Wow Hermione you look hot!" exclaimed Draco.

" Dude lay off sister." Said Blaise.

" Don't be so defensive Blaise. I don't mind. I'm going to go finish packing and see what I look like, anyone coming." She said

" Be right there." Said Draco.

" If he's coming so am I. I don't want a womanizer making any moves on my sister."

" Whatever just hurry up I have to go." Said Hermione.

They went upstairs, when Hermione looked in her mirror she almost fainted. She was quite pale, with stunning blue eyes, and sleek black hair. She was now a c cup in her bra size and had much flatter stomach, and a much fuller ass. She was HOT!

" Draco you were right I am hot."

" Thank you." He replied

" Kids get down here! Screamed Maylen.

They ran downstairs and sat on the couch and looked at the three adults sitting opposite of them.

" Kids we brought Draco to make an announcement. The announcement is, Draco and Hermione are to be married this December so start getting along. Blaise you are going to marry Ginny Weasley, so start getting along, and last you all have a dorm together so you can get acquainted." said Maylen.

" WHAT THE HELL?" all three kids asked in unison.

" Ginny will be arriving at Zabini Manor tonight, and no way to get out of this one." Said Zachary.

" We will use floo powder to get to Zabini Manor, so we'll be off." Said Maylen.

They all stepped into the emerald flames and said 'Zabini Manor'.

" Hermione I'll show you your room." Said Blaise.

They walked up the stairs and down a long hallway and stopped at the very end. Blaise opened the door and Hermione walked in. It was gorgeous; it had had a huge bed with a black and silver spread and white carpet. In one corner there was a couch and two armchairs around a fireplace and in another corner a wardrobe and a dresser in the last corner a kitchenette with a large bay window. Next to that were a door and a desk.

" It's beautiful." Said Hermione.

"Thank Draco he did it."

Hermione walked down the hall and knocked on the door to Draco's room.

" Come in."

" I love my room so much I could kiss you!" Hermione exclaimed.

" Then why don't you?"

Before they knew they were kissing and at that moment Blaise walked in.

" What the fuck are you doing?" he screamed.

" Well we are engaged, and we need to warm up if we are going to make an heir to the Malfoy fortune." Said Draco.

" I don't even want to think about that. I came to tell you dinner's ready, and Ginny's here." Said Blaise.

" Okay let's go. Oh and bro sorry you had to see that." Said Hermione.

They walked downstairs and standing in the kitchen next to Ginny was………


	3. weddings and engagments

Hi there!

I wanted to answer a few reviews.

LaLa- so what if Blaise Zabini's black in this story he isn't okay it wouldn't be the first one! It's fiction! Fiction! And where in the books or movies does it say that he is black I would love to know unless it says it in 6 which I haven't finished.

Ril (and those of you who wanted to know why hermione's in slytherin) -Hermione is in slytherin because if it weren't for the charm placed on her she would have been sorted into slytherin not gryffyndor! And in the later chapters you find this out and she does begin to show changes in her attitude considering in chapter 2 she kisses Draco!

Previously:

They walked downstairs and standing next to Ginny was……….

…. Sariah Potter!

" Kids this is Sariah Potter, Harry's wife she came with Ginny for a visit because she used to be Sariah Zabini. Hermione this is your sister Sariah." Said Maylen.

" Excuse me I need to do something I'll be back in a minute." Said Hermione.

Hermione raced upstairs and went straight to her desk and wrote a letter:

_Harry,_

_I can't believe you didn't tell me you were married! That makes you my brother-in-law! That's right I'm a Zabini, and Blaise's twin sister. I have to marry Malfoy but I am not disappointed about that. I am also a slytherin! I know but Ginny has to Marry Blaise so we're all going to be related and I can't marry Ron because he's my soon to be brother-in-law! I am so happy for you see you at the wedding it's next week!_

_Love,_

_Hermione Zabini (soon to be Malfoy!)_

She grabbed her owl Lucy and sent her on her way. At that moment Pig, Ron's owl came through the window. Hermione took the parchment and read the letter:

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm great. Did Harry tell you he eloped! He married Sariah Zabini! I heard you have to marry Malfoy and Ginny has to marry Blaise Zabini, I hate that nutter! Anyway thought I would tell you the news see you next week at the wedding._

_Love,_

_Ron _

Hermione grabbed some more parchment and wrote Ron's reply:

_Ron,_

_I can't believe it you called my brother a nutter! That's right he's my brother I'm Blaise Zabini's twin and I don't mind marrying Draco! Sariah is my sister! Oh and who do you have to marry?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I'm slytherin!_

She tied the parchment to Pig's leg, gave him an owl treat, and sent him on his way. Then she went back to the closet to change for dinner. She found a green floor length dress and some black stripy sandals. She put her long black hair in a neat bun on her head, and a little mascara and lip-gloss. Then headed down stairs, and took Draco's arm and headed out the door to the nicest wizard's restaurant in London, _Amore._

" You look gorgeous, Hermione." Said Draco, who was dressed in all black robes and finally got out of the habit of slicking his hair, so it was falling in his face.

" You don't look so bad yourself." She replied.

Then they went into the enchanted car. A few minutes went by and they were there, it was very plush it was all black and white inside and all the waiters and waitresses were dressed in pink. Then Sariah went to the reservation desk.

" Reservation for Potter, Harry Potter." She said

" Reservation for 6?" asked to manager.

" Yes."

" Pierre will show you to you your table, Mrs. Potter." He said

" Thank You."

" Right this way madam." Said Pierre.

They stopped at table in the very back and who was sitting there but Harry! He got up and kissed Sariah, Ginny, and Hermione on the cheek.

" Hey Harry lay off my sister and fiancé okay?" said Blaise.

" Yeah they are engaged you know." Said Draco.

" Calm down boys." Said Hermione and Ginny in unison.

Ginny was wearing a red floor length gown with a split up the side and red pumps with a matching hand bag, her red locks were softly curled and laying across back. Sariah was wearing a silver and red dress that went just past her thigh and black pumps, and hair like hermione's. All three girls looked extravagant. Draco went in first, then Hermione then Ginny, who sat across from Blaise and in the middle of him and Sariah was Harry.

" So, Harry have you talked to Ron lately?" asked Hermione.

" Yes, he was saying something about having to marry Luna Lovegood."

Everyone at the table cracked up.

" Guys I'm serious, he has to. I know but I don't think he's all that disappointed about though."

" Well great news, we are all moving into Zabini Manor, and Ron and Luna will also be living there. Look who it is now Ron and Luna. Hello, how are you?" asked Sariah.

" Great, and yourself Sariah?" said Luna.

" Fine, thank you."

Luna was wearing a black knee length dress and white shawl and shoes; her long blonde hair fell gracefully on her shoulders.

" We are late because we stopped by Zabini Manor and guess what we are having a triple wedding, on the 23rd." said Luna.

" That's only a week away!" said the three couples in unison.


	4. the wedding surprise

Hi chappie 4 is here!

12/22/05

" Wake up Hermione, today is the day we get your wedding dress and all our beauty treatments." Said Maylen.

" Okay mom, I'll be right down."

A few minutes later Hermione came down the stairs in a pair of low-rise jeans, and a black turtleneck that hugged her curves and her long black hair hanging around her back.

" Damn, no matter what you wear you always look good Mya." Said Draco.

" Thanks love."

" Mom is Ginny and Luna up yet?"

" No dear, could you wake them for me we will leave after breakfast."

" Okay mom."

Hermione ran upstairs and went to Ginny and Luna's room.

" Wake up, sleepyheads. Today we go get beautified."

" Go away!" moaned Luna and Ginny in unison.

" We'll be right down."

When Hermione got back downstairs Sariah was sitting at the table in a super long pink skirt, a white V-neck sweater, and pink high-tops; her hair in a ponytail. Blaise was also at the table in PJ's. Harry was also still in PJ's, his hair as usual a mess.

" Morning all." Said Hermione brightly

" Hey." Said Harry and Blaise in unison.

" Not so bright today are you?"

"NO!"

" Sorry."

Just then Ginny and Luna came down; Luna was in black V-neck sweater and matching pants; her blonde hair in one long braid down her back. Ginny in a denim skirt and pale pink turtleneck sweater and black heels; her red hair in two braids. Ron who was also in PJ's followed them.

" Girls, shall we be off then?" asked Maylen.

"Sure."

They all headed for the car, within 5 minutes they were in a bridal shop. Sariah was the maid of honor for all three girls so she got fitted for her dress, while all the girls were being fitted for their dresses, though they were all wearing white they were wearing totally different dresses. They met their bride's maids there. Hermione's was Pavarti Patil, Luna's was Padma Patil, and Ginny's was Lavender Brown. The best man for all three guys was Harry.

Hermione had found her dress; it was strapless and floor length. Ginny's was off the shoulder straps and was also floor length. Luna's was sphegetti strap and once again floor length. Sariah's dress was a pink floor length gown with lace straps and matching shoes, the brides maids dresses were almost the same as Sariah's except they were pale pink.

" Well girls I think we should head home."

All the girls piled into the car and then they were back at Zabini Manor and all the girls were in their rooms.

" Luna, Ginny, Hermione we need to go over the invitations. I have list here."

The girls looked at the list:

Fred Weasley 

_George Weasley _

_Molly & Arthur Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Bill & Fleur Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Rubeus Hagrid _

_Remus Lupin_

_Mr. Lovegood_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Lee Jordan_

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finigan_

_Oliver Wood_

_Justin Filch-Fletchy_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Colin Creevy_

_Denis Creevy_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Alastor Moody_

Ernie McMillan 

_Cho Chang_

_Susan Bones _

_Terry Boots_

_Severus Snape_

_Victor Krum_

" Mom that sure is a lot of ex's."

" Well maybe I shouldn't have invited Viktor and Cho."

" Oh well to late now."

" You girls should be off to bed like the other's then."

" Okay."

The girls went to their rooms and went to bed, each thinking about how their lives are going to be changed after tomorrow. The next morning at 5:00 a.m. Maylen came through the house banging on a pot screaming at the top of her lounges:

" GET THE HELL UP!"

The only response she got:

" 5 more minutes mom!"

A few minutes later everyone came down in sweats mumbling about waking up to early. The men all got ready in Draco's room, which after today he was going to share with Hermione. The women got ready in Sariah's room, which Harry was going to move into.

Hermione looked gorgeous in her strapless gown, which was corset style and had lace trim around the neckline and bottom; her hair was loosely curled and put in a ponytail under her diamond incrusted veil. Luna was stunning in her spaghetti strap gown which had a sweetheart neckline and showed just enough cleavage; her blonde hair put in a neat bun on the back of her head, her veil had mini pearls instead of diamonds. Ginny was well only one way to put it: Hot! Her off the shoulder gown had satin sleeves and satin trim along the waist and bottom of the gown; her red locks had tight curls that hung gracefully along her back under her sapphire incrusted veil. The bride's maids had the same type of gown as Ginny except theirs didn't have satin trim and they were midnight blue, (A/N: they changed from pink to blue.) Sariah's gown was like the bridesmaids but hers was powder blue.

They were ready early so they went to the church and someone was there, some one who no one wanted to see, who was standing there but…


	5. receptions and surprises

Hello readers,

Thank you for your reviews I will keep you waiting no longer here's chappie 5.

Previously:

They were ready early so they went to the church and someone was there, some one no one wanted to see, who was standing there but…

… Pansy Parkinson.

" Pansy, what the fuck are you doing here?" exclaimed Draco and Blaise at the same time.

" Blaise I can't have you marry that little blood traitor, and I want you to myself Drakie Poo, Ron you get married if you want that is up to you, I strongly advise you not to I mean seeing as who your bride is." Said Pansy,

" Pansy be reasonable!" said Hermione.

" He is mine Granger you touch him you die."

" To bad I already did." Retorted Hermione.

" Avada Ked-"

She was cut off by Draco screaming 'Expelliamus!' and Blaise's 'Stupefy' before she knew what was happening Hermione was sobbing into Blaise's shoulder he had saved her life. Soon after that mess was cleared up the wedding began. Draco, Blaise, and Ron were standing at the alter, while Lavender walked down the aisle on Seamus's arm, then came Padma on Dean's arm, followed by Pavarti on Oliver Wood's arm, then Harry and Sariah. Then the wedding march began and then came Hermione on the arm of her father Zachary Zabini, Ginny on the arm of her father Author Weasley, and Luna on the arm of her father Leon Lovegood.

The vows were said and all that all that was left was the ' I do's'.

" Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Draco Lucious Malfoy as your loftily wedded husband?"

" I do."

" Do you Draco Lucious Malfoy take Hermione Jane Granger as your loftily wedded wife?"

" I do."

" Do you Ginevere Arabella Weasley take Blaise Zacharias Zabini as your loftily wedded husband?"

"I do."

" Do you Blaise Zacharias Zabini as Ginevere Arabella Weasley as your loftily wedded wife?"

" I do,"

" Do you Luna Colette Lovegood take Ronald Billius Weasley as your loftily wedded husband?"

"I do."

" Do you Ronald Billius Weasley take Luna Colette Lovegood as your loftily wedded wife?"

"I do."

" I now pronounce you men and wives, you may now kiss the brides."

After the wedding everyone headed over to Zabini Manor for the reception at which Harry, Sariah, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, and Luna received…

Thanks for reading I will update soon!

Xoxo,

Sariah


	6. more surprises

Hello readers once again here's chapter 6!

Previously: After the wedding everyone headed over to Zabini Manor for the reception at which Harry, Sariah, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, and Luna received…

… Not just a house for every couple but a manor!

" Your attention please, I have a very big announcement." Said Zachary Zabini.

" Kids if you would just step up here, I have here the keys to 4 mansions. The Potter, Malfoy, Zabini, and Weasley Manors. They are located on the same street, so not much traveling required."

" Oh fucking Merlin!" exclaimed all 8 in unison.

" Are you serious?" asked an astonished Harry.

" Yes I am."

" You will be moving there tonight, and you will spend summer, Christmas, and Easter holiday's there."

The reception continued, and then came a shocker.

" Excuse me I have an announcement also." Said Luna.

Everyone looked up at her, and she continued, " I'm pregnant."

" What?" exclaimed Ron?

" I am love."

" Oh Merlin, how far along are you?"

" I'm 1 month."

" Oh congratulations Luna, we are so happy for you!" Exclaimed all the girls in unison.

The reception continued then when everyone had gone and the house elves had cleaned up, everyone went to pack. In about 4 hours they were moved in. The Potter Manor was white with crimson trim; it had 12 bedrooms, a pool and Jacuzzi, 6 bathrooms, a rec room, living room, dining room, and 2 kitchens. The Weasley, Zabini, and Malfoy Manors were the same but the décor couldn't have been more different. The Weasley Manor was gold with black trim. The inside was painted cream and had red and gold accents; it was very modern and had very clean lines. There was a lot of silver and glass. Everything in exception for what was going be the baby's room was painted cream. The Malfoy Manor was gray with green trim, on the inside it was gold with silver and white accents it was very french colonial, it had French doors and windows. Everything in exception for the master bedroom was gold. The master bedroom was crimson with silver accents and had a huge sleigh bed and a very large walk-in closet. The Zabini Manor was painted a very light gray with gold trim, inside it was a bit like Weasley Manor, very modern and had a lot of silver and glass. Inside it was painted red with black and gold accents, in exception for the master bedroom, which was French colonial, it was very warm it was painted a very soft gold with cream accents.

Meanwhile in Potter Manor:

" Harry we need to talk." Said Sariah.

" Okay."

" Harry I'm pregnant."

" What! We used protection; you did the charm, right? Right?" asked a frantic Harry.

" I forgot, love, I'm so sorry."

" Don't be sorry, I'm not mad, shocked but not mad."

The one thought in Harry's mind: I got Sariah pregnant; Blaise and Zachary are going to kill me.

" Harry, we should invite everyone to dinner and announce it. What do you think?"

" Okay that sounds good."

Sariah shot out the door and ran next door and knocked, Hermione answered and immediately thought something was wrong.

" What is it Sariah?"

" Hermione, I'm pregnant. I want you to come to dinner tomorrow night when I announce it."

" Sure. Does Harry know?"

" Yes."

" Does Harry know what?" asked a curious Draco.

" Sariah is pregnant. We're going over for dinner tomorrow. By the way sariah we should invite some of people who were in the wedding they deserve to know."

" Whoa, back up, Sariah is having a baby?"

" Yes Draco!" exclaimed both girls in unison.

" Blaise is gonna kick Harry's arse!"

" Shut it Draco!"


	7. the news and school

Hello readers and reviewers,

Enjoy!

Previously:

"Whoa, back up, Sariah is having a baby?"

"Yes Draco!" exclaimed both girls in unison.

" Blaise is gonna kick Harry's arse!"

" Shut it Draco!"

Chapter 7. The News and School 

The next morning Harry and Sariah were over at Hermione and Draco's house making plans, so far they had the following people invited:

Ron & Luna 

_Mr. & Mrs. Zabini_

_Blaise & Ginny_

_Mr. & Mrs. Weasley_

_Fred & George_

_Mr. Lovegood_

Harry thought they should keep it small because they were going back to Hogwarts in a week they could tell all their friends then, Sariah and Hermione thought he was right so they didn't invite to many people. Draco and Harry had gone to the rec room to watch Quiddich and talk about the following season back at Hogwarts.

Later that night:

Hermione and Sariah owled everyone and told them to come to dinner and there would be an announcement. Harry and Sariah had gone home to get ready, Sariah was wearing a black halter dress that came just past her knees, black strapy sandals; her hair put in a neat bun on the back of her head with a black ribbon and had done her make up expertly she had very light green eye shadow, ruby red lips, and black eyeliner and mascara that gave her the cat eye look. Hermione was wearing a white strapless dress that stopped just above her knees, she had white stilettos; her black hair curled loosely and pulled back in a diamond clip, she had no make up except a little lip-gloss and mascara. Draco and Harry in all black robes as usual.

" Well I suppose we should go over to Sariah's place, huh?" asked Draco.

" Yeah, lets go."

They walked next door and didn't even bother to knock, and walked right in and sat down in the front room to wait for Sariah and Harry.

" Hi guys, a bit early aren't you?" asked Harry.

" We figured we come over early and chat a bit." Said Draco sarcastically.

Just then someone knocked on the door, and Sariah swept past Draco to answer it.

" Oh good evening Fred, good evening George."

" Hi Sariah, we brought you something." Said Fred as he handed Sariah a teddy bear that said 'soon to be gryffyndor' on it.

" How did you know?" asked a mildly surprised Sariah.

" Well it was a bit obvious. How far along are you?" asked George.

" 2 months, and thank you."

" You say 2 months, but you've been married a month and a half. Why Harry, you sly dog you." Said Fred.

" Nobody else can know, got it guys." Said crimson-faced Harry.

" Yes mate we see you don't want Blaise to keep you from having another little Potter, now do you." Said George as he stifled his laughter.

" Yeah Harry, your face wouldn't be the only thing Blaise breaks if he found out." Said Draco, who was snickering.

" Found out what?" asked Blaise as he and Ginny stepped into the front room where everyone had been sitting.

" Uh, Blaise we'll wait until everyone else to find out." Said Sariah, a bit frantically.

Just then she went and answered the door. Ron and Luna walked in and handed Sariah a 20-galleon gift certificate to a store in Hogsmeade called ' First Five'. Blaise noticed this and the teddy bear. He was getting ready to say something just then Sariah jumped up went to answer the door again, this time it was Mr. & Mrs. Zabini, Zachary was carrying a box that contained a crib. Once again Blaise was going to say something but again Sariah went to answer the door. This time it was Mr. & Mrs. Weasley who gave Sariah a tiny gryffyndor Quiddich outfit that said ' I'll make the team'. Blaise was very suspicious of this but Sariah went to answer the door again and Mr. Lovegood stepped in and handed her a gringotts trust fund.

" What the bloody hell did I miss?" asked a confused and suspicious Blaise.

" Well, Blaise I'm 2 months pregnant." Said Sariah timidly.

" Congratulations, and why didn't you just tell me?" said Blaise.

" Well we thought it was painstakingly obvious, and you might blow Harry's head off." Said Sariah in her normal voice.

" Love, even I figured it out. I gave Sariah a first five gift certificate when we came in." said Ginny.

They had dinner chatted and then next week went by uneventfully until the day they returned to hogwarts. They were all at Zabini Manor (A/N: when I say Zabini manor I mean Blaise's parents.) and were going to apparate to kings cross since they were of age.

They arrived at kings cross and found an empty compartment. They were sitting talking when an owl flew through the window. Blaise took the parchment and read it aloud:

_Students, _

_Meet me in my office before the feast. We have to sort Mrs. Potter and figure out how we announce the fact you all got married, and Luna and Sariah are pregnant._

_Dumbledore_

" Well Draco and I need to go and get the students. We'll see you in a few minutes."

They met up in front of Dumbledore's office and went in.

" Good evening. Congratulations Luna and Sariah. Shall we get you sorted then Mrs. Potter." Said Dumbledore as he put the old hat upon Sariah's head.

" Gryffyndor!" shouted the hat.

" That surprises me." Said Harry thoughtfully.

" I'll show you your dorms then we can go down to the feast." Said Dumbledore.

They walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a picture of the 4 founders.

" The password is unity."

They went in and were astonished. The common room was red and white quite modern they had their own kitchen. There was 5 doors one said ' potter', 'Weasley', Malfoy', and Zabini.

" I'm sure you can look around later we should be getting to the feast."

They went down to the great hall and realized that the house tables had been moved and replaced with a hundred tables that seated 10.

" Attention students, I would like to introduce the newest gryffyndor, Mrs. Sariah Potter. Our head boy and girl have been married, as have Luna Lovegood and Ronald Weasley, and Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley for those of you who don't know, and my I add Sariah and Luna are pregnant so congratulate them." Said Dumbledore.

Applause erupted from all tables. The couples took a seat at an empty table. Pavarti and Lavender rushed up and sat down, Sariah congratulations and we're glad to have you in our house. A lot of that was heard over the next few days. There was one person how ever who wasn't happy at all.


	8. 8 an unhappy ravenclaw

Previously:

Applause erupted from all the tables. The couples took a seat at an empty table. Pavarti and Lavender rushed up and sat down, Sariah congratulations and we're glad to have you in our house. A lot of that was heard over the next few days. But one person wasn't happy at all.

Chapter 8.

An Unhappy Ravenclaw

Micheal Corener walked down to the Ravenclaw common room after dinner one day looking rather glum, and then he came upon Luna Weasley walking up to her dormitory and thought to him self 'this is my chance.'

You see after Ginny had dumped him Luna had briefly gone out with Micheal, she broke up with him soon after that. Micheal had easily gotten over Ginny, but he was practically obsessed with her.

" Good evening Mrs. Weasley," said Micheal in a mischievous tone.

" Oh, hello Micheal. How nice to see you I was just visiting the fellow Ravenclaw's." she replied while eyeing him suspiciously.

She shrugged off her suspicions and kept on walking until Micheal grabbed her wrists. She struggled and kicked him in the groin, and took off running. She was half way to the common room when he had caught up with her. He had tackled her to the ground and was on top of her, when he began to undo his belt Luna screamed more frantically.

" Help me please! Somebody, anybody! Please!" she screamed.

" Luna baby nobody can hear you. Just take off those jeans so we can have some fun."

Meanwhile in dormitory ala Malfoy, Potter, Zabini, Weasley

Harry was sitting in the couch looking at what people in the castle were doing. You see in his 6th year Harry had bewitched the Marauders Map to so that when someone was eating their dot was white, when they were just walking it was black, when they were having sex it was silver, when they were in trouble it was red, and when they were asleep it was blue.

"Ron you might want to come see this." Said Harry.

Harry had seen a red dot and a silver dot in the Ravenclaw corridor and the names above the dots were 'Luna Weasley' and 'Micheal Corener' only he couldn't tell whose was whose.

" What mate, are Snape and Pansy shagging in the dungeons again?" asked Ron as he shuddered at the thought.

" Just come look."

" Fine, wha-"

Ron never finished that sentence because he had grabbed his wand and Harry and ran out of the portrait hole.

Back in Ravenclaw corridor…

" Come on Luna loosen up." Said a now mad, and growing madder Micheal.

" GET OFF HER BEFORE I KILL YOU!" roared a furious Ron.

" Stupefy!"

" Expeliarmus!"

Ron and Harry had managed to get Michael's wand and stupefy him before he could even do anything to Luna, but she was still very frightened. Just then Dumbledore had walked up and gasped at the seen in front of him. He said nothing to anyone, just walked over to Micheal and said a short incantation.

" Boys, I believe Mr. Corener has been put under the imperious by…"


	9. 9 why named this wrong sry

Hey guys I finally updated! YAAAAAAAAAAY! School got very hectic and life and Michael and Stanley and Zach (another story) anywho lets get to then huh?

Chapter 9. WHY?

Previously:

"Boys I believe Mr. Corener has been put under the imperious curse by…"

"… Theodore Nott!"

" WHAT?"

Just then Hermione and Draco walked up with Blaise and Ginny.

"What the BLOODY HELL is going on?" Asked Blaise and Draco.

"We'll explain later, Hermione did Luna ever go out with Theodore Nott?"

" Only for a week, until she fell for Ron. Why?"

" Apparently Michael over there was out under the imperious by him and damn near raped Luna!" screamed Ron.

Blaise and Draco gulped and stared.

" Draco please go and get Mr. Nott."

" Yes, professor."

As Draco walked away Hermione and Ginny helped Luna back to the common room and gave her some tea. Harry and Ron were sitting quietly as Nott walked up like he had done nothing.

" Professor you wanted to see me in regards to Mrs. Weasley."

" Mr. Nott how can you not know why I wanted to see you. You know of course that Mrs. Weasley is pregnant and you do this! It would have been bad even if she hadn't been pregnant, but this, this, Mr. Nott means you won't be suspended you'll be EXPELLED!" Dumbledore looking madder than anyone had seen him in a long time!"

" Professor I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about!"

" You had Michael here damn near rape Luna!" Ron roared as her lunged for Nott.

It took Harry, Blaise and Draco took keep Ron from damn near killing him, and that was a struggle!

" Professor I do think you are mistaken! I would never do such a thing!" Nott said as calmly as me could in the given situation.

" Mr. Nott my office now! I'll be sending Professor McGonagall to make sure you are there on 5 minutes so I suggest you hurry!"

" Kids get back to your dorm and I'll be along as soon as I expel Nott!"

The boys walked to their dorm and when they walked in it was a very tense atmosphere. Luna came down and just hugged Ron for an hour, during that hour it was quiet. Finally Hermione spoke, " Dumbledore said he would be here and hour ago lets go and see what's up."

"Yeah, you're right. Dumbledore should've been here let's go." Draco agreed.

" Ron and I will stay here I don't wanna go anywhere right now." Luna said quietly.

"Understandable, lets go." Said Blaise as he grabbed his cloak."

Sariah, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione left and walked up to Dumbledore's office.

" Orange Slice."

The gargoyle came to life and revealed the spiraling stairway that was all too familiar. When they got to the door Harry didn't even knock he just burst in the door, only to see Dumbledore sitting calmly.

" Harry what's the rush?" asked Dumbledore looking somewhat puzzled.

" Professor, you didn't come to see us…we assumed something had ...happened…" said Harry, looking even more puzzled.

"I simply forgot, sorry."

"Oh…."

Silence

"Kids, it's late hurry back to your dorms and I'll be there in a minute, I'll remember this time."

" Yes professor."

I know this was crappy but so was the rest of my story so you shouldn't really have a problem with it if you read it. Review and I'll write. KK? Thanks a bunch.

-Sariah (that really is my name you know, I just love Daniel Radcliffe)


	10. 10 Want to talk?

Hey There! I'm back yay!

First I have to respond to these reviews:

**Cornelius**- I'm bloody sorry okay. I must have missed that in HBP! (Yeah I really read them all) Read some more Blaise fan fics he's white in most. I just assumed he really was I'm sorry, I didn't do that on purpose and don't you dare say that I am prejudice! That's ridiculous statement! My grand mum is black, granddad is a Britt, other grand mum is French and other granddad is Italian. Don't give me that bull crap!

**Limegirl62**- I really didn't mean to forget the Grangers they just skipped my mind, I seriously wouldn't have done that purposefully.

**VoldieOnVarsityTrack- **shut the flipping bloody hell up!

Sorry about the outbursts- shall we get on with the story?

Blaise, Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Sariah all sat around the table in the prefects' mini kitchen.

"If that bloody bastard harmed my baby I'll kill him!" said Ron still fuming.

"Madam Pomfrey said it's fine, dear."

"Luna, Ron, don't you think you should be getting some rest. Actually we all should." Yawned Draco as he stood from the table.

" Yeah, we should all be hitting the hay." Said Harry

"Sariah, Ginny, and I will stay up with Luna as long as she wants, you all can go to bed if you want." Hermione replied

" Okay, 'night Mione." He said kissing her on cheek as Blaise kissed Ginny on the cheek, and glared at him at the same time, all the meanwhile Ron was glaring him at.

You see Draco, Blaise and Harry can't do anything more than a kiss on the cheek. Why you ask? Blaise and Ron would kill them, simple as that. The boys went to there rooms and Luna sat and stared after Ron blankly.

"Luna, do you want to talk about it Hun?" asked Hermione in her sweetest voice.

"The only one that I ever really loved and I ruined it, I just ruined it." She said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" asked Sariah.

" I love Ron so much and tonight I ruined it." Luna replied sobbing.

"That's a bit of rubbish, Luna. My brother doesn't love anything in the world more than you and that baby inside of you." Said Ginny.

" I…I…just thought he couldn't possibly love me after tonight."

" Why?" asked Hermione, Ginny, and Sariah in unison.

" He found out my secret, I dated a slytherin. He despises slytherins and I just dated one."

"That makes no difference, Luna. He cares nothing about your past, he cares about you in the present and your future together." Said Sariah

"Really you think?"

" I know."

" I think I'm ready to go to bed now." Said Luna.

"Are you sure, I can put a pot of coffee, no trouble." Said Hermione.

"I'm sure."

" 'Kay well, g'night then." Said Sariah and Ginny who were already halfway up the stairs.

Hermione tiptoed into her room trying not to wake Draco, and into the bathroom. When she came out he was sitting up waiting for her.

" What are you doing up? You went to bed an hour ago."

"I got to used to you, I can't sleep without a bed buddy." He replied smirking.

" Well scoot over then."

She climbed into their green sheets of their king sized bed. Draco draped his arm around her waist and started kissing her neck.

" What's with all the affection, not that I'm complaining or anything though?" Hermione said.

" Well while I was waiting for you bed buddy, I was think we could get to working on the whole Malfoy heir thing."

"My brother is right next door and we're at school."

"So," he smirked "that makes it all the more exciting."

" No, we have our own house for that. We can ask if we can go back this weekend."

"Now that's an idea. We could all go home and then we could you know, get to know our houses a bit more."

" Fine it's settled. We can talk to everyone else tomorrow."

What did ya think? Still crap? At least this is high quality crap.

Lol kiddin! Review and I'll write!

-Sariah


	11. 11 Reunion P1

Okay here we go again:

Chapter 11

"Morning all!" said Luna very brightly, as she walked down the stairs in a black tank top, her favorite jeans, and her black ballet flats. Her golden hair in a long braid down her back, her makeup very simple- clear gloss.

" Morning'" they all mumbled back.

Hermione put her coffee cup in the sink and headed upstairs to her room. 20 minutes later she came out in simple Green Day t-shirt, gray mini skirt, and black hi- tops. She had her long black hair twisted in a messy bun. As she reached up fix her hair Draco thought he was seeing things. Was his name really tattooed on Mione's back or was his imagination.

It most definitely wasn't him imagination.

" Hermione! What the bloody hell is tattooed on your back?"

" Draco." She simply replied.

" Oh really, is that permanent?" asked Draco as he suddenly became interested in the siblings conversation.

" Yeah." Said Ginny.

" You knew? You didn't stop her?" asked Blaise

" How could I have stopped her, I mean it is her body." Said Ginny winking at Hermione.

" I think its hott!" said Seamus.

Wait, Seamus?

" Well it's bloody outrageous! And…. Wait who the hell are you?"

" He's Seamus Finnegan. I told him to come over this morning. And where's Lavender and Dean and Pavarti?" said Hermione

" Right here!"

" Now all we're missing is Cho, Padma, Ernie, Hannah, and Terry."

" Anyone want to fill me in on the party in here." Said Harry

" Well Draco had the idea that we could go home for the weekend, and I thought we could invite friends. You know a little reunion for us all we've hardly spoken since the wedding." Said Hermione.

" We're game. Terry, Padma, Cho you can stay at our house." Said Ron and Luna.

" Wait we're missing Justin and Neville." Said Draco.

" No you're not." Said Justin

" Okay the so Dumbledore said we could leave this afternoon and we can have Monday and Tuesday off of lessons." Said Hermione.

"Well then why are we all still in pajama's. Blaise, Harry, Ron, Draco, Sariah get off your arses and go get dressed." Said Ginny.

10 minutes later Sariah and Ginny came downstairs. Ginny in a simple pink polo dress and pink tweed ballet flats. Her red hair in loose waves falling around her neck. Sariah in a red polo dress and red oxford converse with no laces. All the boys came down in black t-shirts, black jeans, and black hi-tops.

" Sorry to break it to you but this weekends party will have no alcohol we have 4 pregnant women coming." Said Ginny

" Four? Don't you mean two?" asked Blaise.

" No four." Said Pavarti and Lavender.

" Oh, congratulations!" said Harry and Sariah.

" Now how exactly are we going to be getting to London from here?" asked Blaise.

" The Hogwarts Express of course!" said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling.

" What?" all 19 of them shouted.

" I told you Mrs. Malfoy, I had some surprise transportation in mind.

" Wow, thanks sir."

" No time, you need to be getting on the train now."

With that off they went talking about having the whole train to themselves. Lavender, Luna, Pavarti and Sariah were talking about pregnancy. Hermione, Ginny, Padma, Cho and Hannah were going on about waiting for their pregnancies. Ron, Harry, Dean, and Seamus were talking about being fathers. Draco, Blaise, Justin, Terry, Ernie, Neville were talking about who knows what.

" Oh Merlin! Your house is so nice Hermione!" said Pavarti, Padma, Lavender, Cho, and Hannah said.

" Thanks."

There was a knock at the door.

" I wonder who that could be." Said Hermione as she walked towards the front door. She opened the door…

Wouldn't you like to know what happens! Review and maybe I'll tell you today or not!

-Sariah


	12. 12 reunion P2

Previously:

" I wonder who that could be." Said Hermione as she walked to front door. She opened the door…

and started jumping up and down and squealing.

" Oh My God! Look at you Mione!" said the mysterious girl at the door.

" Look at you!"

" Who's that?" screamed Draco from the living room.

" My friend Estelle from America." Said Hermione.

" Blaise, Harry put the bloody wands away!" whispered Draco.

" It's okay Draco, she's a witch."

"Oh."

" Well, everyone this is Estelle. Estelle this is my brother Blaise, his wife Ginny, her brother Ron, his wife Luna, that's my sister Sariah, her husband Harry, Lavender, her boyfriend Dean, that's Pavarti, her boyfriend Seamus, her twin sister Padma, her boyfriend Justin, that's Hannah, her boyfriend Ernie, that's Cho, her boyfriend Terry, that's Neville, and this is my husband Draco."

" Well that's mouth full. So let me get this straight, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Sariah, Harry, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti, Padma, Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Cho, Terry, Neville, and Draco."

" Yep."

"Well hello."

" So what are we doing first?" asked Draco.

" Show everyone where they're sleeping." Said Hermione, in a 'you should know that' kind of tone. " Estelle are you going to be staying?"

" Are you sure that wouldn't be imposing?"

" Positive."

" Okay, I guess I'm staying."

" Lavender, Dean do you mind sharing a room?"

" Hermione, I'm pregnant and engaged. Do you think it's gonna kill me if I sleep in a room with Dean?"

" Right." Said Hermione blushing.

"Well then, Hannah, Ernie, Dean, and Lavender will stay at Sariah and Harry's house. Seamus and Pavarti can stay with Blaise and Ginny. Estelle, Neville, Cho, and Terry can stay at my house. Padma and Justin you guys are gonna stay at Ron and Luna's."

" Okay."

"Now, what do we do?" asked Neville.

" The Mall!" exclaimed Estelle and Hermione.

" The What?"

" The mall, it's building with restaurants, stores, games, everything."

" Okay, whatever."

Just then the phone rang.

" Since when did we get a phone?" asked Draco.

" Since my mum and dad thought it would be a good idea." Said Hermione.

" Hello? Oh hi mum! Yeah, that sounds great. Okay I'll send the boys right out. Okay see you then. Bye."

" Now how are we going to get to this 'mall'." Asked Blaise.

" Mum said to go outside and look and that'll be the answer to that question."

All 20 of them filed out the door and met a shock. 4 Chevey Suburbans, one gold, one green, one silver, and one red. Each one has a big bow and a tag on the top.

" I want the green one!" exclaimed Ginny.

" To bad it says Malfoy on the tag and the back window." Said Draco.

" Harry, we got the red one!"

" Ginny we have silver."

" I guess that means we got the gold."

"Uh, not to sound totally clueless, but uh, what are these?" asked Neville.

" Cars!"

" Well I can drive, I know Harry can, but can anyone else." Asked Hermione.

" No."

" No need they're automatic driving cars." Said Zach Zabini.

" Cool! Thanks so much mum and dad!" said Hermione hugging them.

" No time to be hugging, you all should be getting to the mall."

" Right mum."

" Who's riding with us?" asked Harry.

" Whoever is staying at your house."

" Shotgun!" called Sariah.

So off they went to the mall. When Hermione pulled into a spot in the parking lot all she heard from Draco, Neville, Cho, and Terry was 'wow'. When they finally got together Hermione asked "What do you want to do first?"

" Eat!" said all 19.

" Okay, Chinese, Italian, American, Mexican, Japanese, Thai, or Indian?"

" Chinese."

" It's only the 4th floor so lets take the escalator."

"The escalator?"

" That thing over there, the moving staircase."

"Oh."

Draco and Neville took 5 minutes to finally get on the escalator, and getting off was a total disaster.

" Bloody hell, what the hell were these mall people thinking. A bloody escalator."

" Calm down, Draco." Said Hermione as they walked into the restaurant. "Can we please have the buffet table room? We have 20 people."

" Certainly ma'am, right this way."

As Hermione followed the waiter she saw someone out the corner of her eye that she really didn't want to see.


	13. 13 reunion's over

Previously:

As Hermione followed the waiter she saw someone she really didn't want to see.

" Hermione! Hermione! Over here!" said the young man.

" Oh, Jacob! Hello. How are you?" said Hermione nervously.

" Who is that?" Draco whispered in her ear.

" Ex-Boyfriend from the old neighborhood. I guess Helen gave him a picture of me or something."

" Fine and you?"

" Great. Let me introduce you to my friends." She said looking the total opposite direction, " This is my sister Sariah, her husband Harry, my brother Blaise, his wife Ginny. That's Lavender, her fiancé Dean, that's Pavarti, her fiancé Seamus, that's Pavarti's twin Padma, her boyfriend Justin. That's Hannah and her boyfriend Ernie, this is my friend Estelle, my other friend Neville, Cho, her boyfriend Terry, Ginny's brother Ron, and his wife Luna."

" Wow. Who's he?" asked Jacob pointing to Draco.

" This is Draco my husband."

"Oh."

" Well Helen to told me that you were in town and your mum said to come by tonight for dinner so…"

" She what?"

" Invited me to dinner."

" She…."

" Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron can I have a word." said Hermione

" Sure, what's the matter?" said Ron.

" He's going to try to make a move tonight- hold on. Cell phone." "Hullo? Hi mum. Why did you invite Jacob Williams to dinner? Oh really, he did, did he? Okay, no don't cancel. We'll think of something. Bye." " That arsehole said Helen invited him to dinner at _Amore._ Then he called my mum and said that Helen had him invite her to dinner and to tell us."

"Don't worry Mione, we'll take care of it." Said Harry

" Yeah, don't even worry about it." Said Ron

" Okay, well looks like the food is at the table let's go."

Once they had all eaten Hermione told everyone what was going on to see if they could think of a plan.

" We can invite my sister Anel, I'm sure she'd flirt and get him to somehow spit out his motive in front of Helen."

" He already has a girlfriend, only to make me jealous though."

" So. We can make sure his girlfriend catches him flirting with Mione or Anel."

" Draco be very affectionate tonight, just to you know get his blood boiling you know."

" Now Mione I don't know about that." Said Blaise.

" Blaise get over it I'm married to the guy."

_What you gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunk?_

_I'm gonna get get get you drunk _

_Get you drunk love off my humps_

_My hump, my hump, my hump_

"Sorry." Said Estelle. " Cell phone. Hello? Are you kidding? OMG! Ok thank you, bye." " Good news, I'm spending the rest of the year at hogwarts!"

" Really, that's great." Said Neville. "What was your cell phone ring anyway?"

" Black Eyed Peas."

" It's 5:00 o'clock, we had better be going home and getting ready."

"Okay, but I'm driving."

" Shotgun!" called Harry, Pavarti, Hermione, and Ron all at the same time.

When they got home and the girls found out where they were going and pulled out their best outfits. (Going to spend about 6 paragraphs describing, if you want you can skip it).

Luna was the first one downstairs. She had on a knee length red dress with red strapy stiletto sandals, and perfectly painted red nails and toenails. Her blonde hair had been spiral curled and out up with a ruby clip. As usual she on very little makeup, but her lips really said something- they were the same color as her dress. Padma was the next one down, she had on an off white one shoulder dress that came to just above her knees. She had black strapy sandals, her nails and toes had the perfect French manicure. Her dark hair was in a twist on the back of her neck with little rhinestones weaved in.

In the Malfoy manor Hermione was the 1st one downstairs. She had a gray and silver floor length gown with an empire waistline. Silver and rhinestone 2" sling backs with green toenails. She had on the diamond tennis bracelet Draco had gotten her for Christmas and her engagement ring, which was a rather large diamond. Her black hair was straight and hanging down her back. Estelle was the next one downstairs. She had on a black halter mini dress and red patent pumps. She had on a ruby bracelet, necklace, ring, and earrings. She had even used red hair mascara, her normally blue eyes were red, and she had on all red makeup.

Next was Cho, she had on a strapless electric blue mini dress with sequence on it and white stiletto boots. Her black hair was crimped and had pale blue streaks. She had blue eye shadow and clear gloss. She had on silver hoop earrings, and a platinum and diamond ring. Ginny was 1st down in Zabini place. She had a fuschia off the shoulder strap dress and white strapy sandals. She had in pink makeup and metallic pink jewelry. Her red hair was flipped up. Next one down was Pavarti she had white spheghetti strap dress that came to just above her knees, she had on pale pink open toe sling back heels. Her dark hair was in a French twist on the nape of her neck. She had no makeup except for pink lip gloss.

Next one was Hannah, she had a baby blue cami and black suit pants. Her hair was braided and she had clear gloss and blue eye shadow. She had on all diamond jewelry. Sariah came down in a pink lace top with a white cami underneath, and she had a black mini skirt and pink patent pumps. Her black hair was spiraled, and she had pink makeup. Lavender came down in a lavender bohemian skirt, white lace top, white strapy sandals. Her hair was hanging straight around her back and she had no makeup at all. The boys were all in black dress robes.

(really sorry about all the describing I was looking at my closet and got carried away. And I needed a filler)

"WOW!" was all the boys could say when they saw them.

" Lets go! Our reservation is for 7:15 and it's 6:50."

" Okay."

When they arrived at the restaurant Jacob, Anel, Liza (his girlfriend), the Grangers, and The Zabinis were there at the door. When Jacob looked over at Hermione Draco was kissing her on the lips gently. Oh how he longed to be Draco. He would be after tonight. . When they finally got to the table everyone ordered.

" We'll have the potato skins platter, the hors' duerves platter, and a bottle of sparkling cider please."

" Yes madam."

" Draco if he's going to do something, lets make it early. Go to the lavatory or something." Hermione whispered.

" If you will excuse me. I'll be right back." Draco said as he was getting up from the table.

"So Hermione you seem happy with Draco." Said Jacob.

" Oh I am. But this one little thing is that he can't kiss." Said Hermione winking at Jacob and Draco who was behind him.

" Really you mean he doesn't do this," said Jacob reaching across the table and caressing hermione's face in his hands, getting closer by the second.

" Liza, look what your man is doing."

Liza walked up to Jacob, pulled him back, slapped him walked away. She also took his car keys (and his car). Everyone was laughing so hard no one noticed Jacob pull out his wand point it a Draco.

" Jacob, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

" You love me I know you do!" he screamed.

" No I don't I love Draco, and if you kill him no one will love you. Liza loves you, not me."

" You bitch."

"sectumsempra!" screamed Blaise "nobody calls my sister a bitch!"


	14. Chapter 17

"Sectumsempra!" screamed Blaise "nobody calls my sister a bitch!"

"Oh, Blaise! Really do you think that was necessary I mean he was a bit…. Rude, but slashing an X into his face?" asked Hermione feeling about 5 different emotions.

" The bastard is lucky, I was gonna kill him." Said Ron

"Yes, well…I think we should head home."

"I agree."

Once everyone had changed into sweat pants and t-shirts they decided to meet at Hermione and Draco's house. When everyone got there they sat down and started to discuss.

"I quite frankly think that we should take a couple weeks off from lessons and just chill out." Said Ron, who always thought that but for a more excusable reason this time.

" I agree." Said Hermione

" You what?" asked everyone surprised that Hermione actually thought that they should skip lessons.

" I agree, we have had way to much drama since we got married."

"Wow."

"What do you mean 'wow'?" Hermione asked using air quotes.

"I mean you, my darling sister, are and always have been a book worm nerd and I'm a bit surprised that you actually think that this, if any, time is a good one to skip lessons." Said Blaise, backing away slowly so he wouldn't get injured to badly.

"Love, he has a point." Said Draco also backing away.

" well then it's settled we owl Dumbledore tonight and find out if me can take two weeks off of lessons." Said Hermione, ignoring the boys and also realizing they were right.

"I'll get some parchment and a quill." Said Ron, who was already down the hall.

When Ron came back Hermione was ready to write.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_We were wondering if we could have two weeks off from school. No not to party, we have had a difficult and dramatic and somewhat traumatic experience this weekend. I (Hermione) was almost killed and Draco almost tried to kill the person trying to kill me. We really need time off to regain our 'mental composure'. We generally need a stress free time, which means no homework and teachers breathing down our necks._

_Sincerely, your tired students,_

_Hermione Zabini-Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Ginny Weasley-Zabini_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Sariah Zabini-Potter_

_Harry Potter_

_Luna Lovegood-Weasley_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Cho Chang _

_Terry Boots_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Ernie McMillan _

_Padma Patil_

_Dean Thomas_

_Pavarti Patil_

_Seamus Finigan_

_Lavender Brown_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Estelle Consuelos_

Hermione sent the letter with Hedwig and walked back to the living room. No less then 30 seconds later a large brown barn owl flew through the window:

_Students,_

_I heard about your incident in Amore and thought it would be a good idea if you all (yes you to Estelle) take a month off from lessons, which you will not have to make up. Does that sound rather fun? If I give you this I do not want to hear of extreme partying in the 1st two weeks! This is for your own benefit, and I think you could all use some stress free time. Would like your time off?_

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. Do try your best to persuade Hermione, I think you all need this time off!_

" Is there any possible way to get that owl back in here?" asked Draco, who looked overly excited.

"No I'm afraid not, love."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! We could've had two extra weeks!" yelled Ron.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will understand that we sent out letter before we got his, but I suppose maybe we can right back and tell him." Said Sariah

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_We hope you understand that we sent our letter before we got yours. We absolutely accept we graciously take the month off. We thank you so much for understanding about our stress. You certainly will not see any of us out partying! Thank you so much sir._

_Your Students,_

_Hermione Zabini-Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Ginny Weasley-Zabini_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Sariah Zabini-Potter_

_Harry Potter_

_Luna Lovegood-Weasley_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Cho Chang _

_Terry Boots_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Ernie McMillan _

_Padma Patil_

_Dean Thomas_

_Pavarti Patil_

_Seamus Finigan_

_Lavender Brown_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Estelle Consuelos_

"Well we have had quite a day I think we should go to bed." Said Harry not really tired, but was sensing that Sariah was.

" Good idea." Said Hermione also seeing Sariah's eyelids drooping.

So everyone went off to their rooms, little knowing they were not going to get any sleep.

Meanwhile in Malfoy Manor

"Mione?"

"Yes Draco?"

" I think we need to get pregnant."

"You do? As in right now? While we're still in school?"

"yes!"

" Love, you're absolutely crazy. Now what were you really going to talk about?"

" Hermione, I'm serious!"

"Draco so am I! I don't think we should have a baby while we're still in school. I mean what are we going to do with it when we go to work?"

"You should know this one, you were brought up in the muggle world! Daycare Hermione!"

" I don't want to leave my child with people I don't know!"

" Sariah and Ginny both want to be stay at home moms, leave it with them! Hermione we are mature enough, we're ready! We're 18, we're adults!"

"Okay Draco! You made your point!"

"so are we at least going to try?"

"Yes Draco, we're going to try."

"Let's start now!"

" Draco!" said Hermione, giggling.


	15. Chapter 18

"Yes Draco, we're going to try."

"Let's start now!"

" Draco!" said Hermione, giggling.

One week later in Malfoy Manor

"Hermione? Mione, love, are you okay in there?"

" Draco, I think I'm having morning sickness."

"Isn't that a symptom of pregnancy?" asked Draco somewhat hopefully.

"Yes, can u do me a favor and call Luna on the cell tell her I need her to come over here it's emergency!"

"Ok."

He grabbed the cell phone off of the nightstand and dialed.

"Hullo?"

"Luna? It's Draco."

"Oh, hi Draco. Is anything the matter?"

" Really I don't know Hermione just said to call you and it's an emergency."

" OH! Tell Mione I'll be right over with Sariah."

"Okay, see you in a little bit Luna."

" Bye Draco."

5 minutes later Luna and Sariah were in Draco and Hermione's bedroom.

I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known 

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street _

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

" Hullo?" said Draco as her answered Hermione's cell phone.

" Draco, can I speak to Hermione? It's Lavender."

"She's a bit busy puking right now but I'll have her call you back."

"No need, tell Luna and Sariah I'll right there."

"Okay, bye lavender."

"Bye Draco."

1 minute later Lavender and Pavarti were also in the bathroom.

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Come here!"

"Yes Hermione?"

" Call Ginny tell her to get her arse over here and bring Estelle."

"Yes ma'am."

" Don't be a smart arse!"

"Ok."

Draco opened the cell phone for what seemed to be the 30th time this morning

"Hullo?"

"Ginny its Draco. Hermione is in the bathroom puking and she requests your and Estelle's presence."

"OOH! We'll be right over."

Ginny and Estelle were in and out of the bathroom in about 5 minutes.

"Draco we're going to the drug store we'll be back."

Do y'all know where this is going?

Please review!


	16. Chapter 19

"Ginny its Draco. Hermione is in the bathroom puking and she requests your and Estelle's presence."

"OOH! We'll be right over."

Ginny and Estelle were in and out of the bathroom in about 5 minutes.

"Draco we're going to the drug store we'll be back."

3 hours later

Hermione arrived downstairs with Estelle, Ginny, Sariah, Luna, Lavender, and Pavarti.

" Ladies when you get home tell all the other girls to get dressed and be ready to go by the time I am or they aren't going!"

" Ok, bye Mione."

" Where are you lovely ladies off to?" asked Draco.

"Somewhere!"

"Ok I was simply asking."

"Whatever." Said Hermione as she walked upstairs

20 minutes later Hermione came downstairs looking like she had never gotten sick that morning. She had on a black bohemian skirt, a brown cami, tan mini blazer, with black wedge heel thongs. Her black hair was in a simple ponytail and she had on mascara and mocha lip tint.

She kissed Draco on the cheek as she said, "Bye, we'll be back later Hun."

"Bye, Mione."

Once all the girls had gathered on the lawn they were asking questions:

"Hermione where are we going?" asked Cho.

"We're going to lunch so we can plan dinner for tomorrow night and we are going to a women's health specialist."

"Why are we having a special dinner tomorrow?" asked Padma

"Better yet, why are we going to a women's health specialist?" asked Hannah

" I might be pregnant, my home test said yes but I want to know for sure." Said Hermione.

"Well why are we standing here we should be in the cars on the way to the doctors office!" said Cho.

Dr. Melissa Smith's patient exam room

"Well Mrs. Malfoy, you are definitely pregnant, and from DNA tests you're having triplets! 2 girls and a boy. Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much Dr. Smith!"

"You're very welcome, now go tell your posse the good news."

"Girls……………"

"Are you Hermione? Tell us damnit!" said Ginny

" Yes! I'm having triplets two girls and a boy!"

"AHHHHHH! OH MERLIN! I'm gonna be an auntie!" said Sariah

" Yes now how are we going to break to everyone else?"

Mimi's famous Italian restaurant-Private dining room

"Does anyone have a pen and paper?" asked Hermione

"No, I'm sure you can ask the waiter for one." Said Luna

"Sir, can I please get a notebook and a pen?" asked Hermione

"Certainly ma'am." He came back with what she asked

_Guest list:_

_Narcissa Malfoy _

_Granger Family (Helen and John)_

_Zabini Family (Zach, Maylen, Ginny, Blaise)_

_Weasley family (Fred, Alicia &kids, George, Angelina &kids, Molly& Arthur, Bill& Fleur &kid, Charlie& Nymphadora &kids, Percy& Penelope, Ron& Luna)_

_Mr. Lovegood_

_Remus Lupin_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_And everyone on vacation from school_

The next night at Malfoy Manor

"Hermione what is this about?"

" Draco, you have to find out when everyone else does."

"Mione, I'm your husband, I deserve to know."

" So does every- I had better get the door."

Hermione opened the door and there was Fred and his wife Alicia, and their daughter Rene and their son Jayson.

" Hi guys, come in! Have a seat!"

"Hello Auntie Mione!"

" How are you Jayson and Rene?"

"Good!"

"Good, go say hi to uncle Draco, auntie Mione has to open the door for more people."

" Hello Hermione, you look gorgeous."

"Oh thank you so much, you look pretty good yourself Alicia."

Hermione really did look gorgeous. She had a floor length red satin dress and red strapy stiletto sandals. Her hair was pulled back with a ruby clip and she had cherry red lips. Alicia had on a knee-length strapless white dress and white t-strap stilettos. Her hair was in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, and she had on a diamond necklace. Hermione opened the door again.

"Hello Narcissa!" said Hermione hugging her mother-in-law.

"Hermione, dear it's so nice to see you."

"You look gorgeous as always, Narcissa."

"Oh dear so do you." She was walking away, "Mione dear, how bad is the morning sickness?"

"Not that-Hey!"

"I won't tell."

"Thank You."

Hermione opened the door again, " Helen, John it's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Hermione."

"My mum isn't here yet but if you would like to meet my mother-in-law she's right over there."

"We shall go meet her and let be the perfect hostess as you wish." Said John

20 minutes later when everyone was there and seated around the dinner table.

"HmmHmmm…everyone I would like to say something." Said Hermione, " Draco, I know you love me and are supportive of me, as are all of you who are here and some who aren't here at the moment. But what I'm supposed to be saying is…everyone; I'm pregnant, one week exactly. I' m having triplets, 2 girls and a boy."

"Are you shittin me?" asked Ron.

"No Ron."

"Oh Hermione…I never knew, I'm an idiot." Said Draco

"Yes Draco, but you're my idiot and our babies' idiot father!"

" A toast to all those who are pregnant." Said Mr. Lovegood

Review! Was it crap I wanna know!


	17. Chapter 17the real one

"Oh Hermione…I never knew, I'm an idiot." Said Draco

"Yes Draco, but you're my idiot and our babies' idiot father!"

" A toast to all those who are pregnant." Said Mr. Lovegood

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Two Weeks Later:

"Harry, darling, do you think we should think about names?"

Harry looked up from his paper, "Names for what?"

"The BABY!"

"Sariah, you're not that pregnant we have at least 5 months to think dear."

"Harry…"

"Let's get out those name books, then."

"What if it's a boy?"

" That's easy, Harry."

"Oh right what was I thinking."

"Okay, what about a girl?"

"Lemme look ………Oh, here's one – Nevaeh!"

"What does that mean?"

"It's heaven spelled backwards."

Harry smiled, "Perfect."

"Ok! I'm going to go call Hermione and Luna!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Draco I'm not naming my kid Lyri- we'll continue this when I get off the phone. Hello?"

"Hey Mione, it's Riah!"

" Oh, What's up?

"We picked out a name!"

"Are you getting a dog?"

"No a kid."

"Sariah you're pregnant why are you adopting?"

"I'm not, I'm talking about the one in my stomach, I thought you were head girl!"

"Well, you have a lot of time to think is all."

"Whatever, if it's a boy we're naming it Harry."

"How original. What if it's a girl?"

"I'm naming her Nevaeh."

"Ooh that's pretty, what does it mean?"

"Heaven."

"How nice…Well I'm going to let you call Luna and Ginny!"

"Ok good night."

Hermione hung up the phone and went back over to Draco, " I am not letting you name MY child _Lyric_!"

" But Mione…"

"NO!"

" Ok I give up…. Who was on the phone?"

"Sariah, they found a name."

"Already?"

"Yes Nevaeh."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"One more week of vacation, I'm gonna miss this." Sighed Ron

"Yea well in two months we're going on home study anyway because of the baby."

"Oh Yeah. Luna sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"What are we having?"

"A girl."

"You knew?"

"Yes. What are we naming her?"

"I like Cindy."

"I like that."

"So are we naming her Cindy?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Oh YAY! I'm going over to Hermione's to share the news."

"The game's over so I guess I will too."

As Ron and Luna headed over to Hermione and Draco's Sariah and Harry met them at the door.

"We picked out a name!" squealed Sariah and Luna in unison.

"Oh Yay!"

As they walked in Draco looked up, "Do you people ever knock?"

"No." said Harry as her grabbed the chips and flipped on the TV and sat down next to Ron on the sofa.

" Oh Hey guys come on in"

"I picked out a name!"

"What?"

" Cindy!"

"Oh how cute!"

" I think tomorrow we should pick up Pavarti and Lavender and go on a maternity shopping trip!" exclaimed Sariah.

"Yea, I'm starting to show anyway." Said Luna

"We need to throw you a baby shower!"

"Let's focus on one thing right now okay? I'm going to call Pavarti and Lavender."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOTT LIKE ME 

_DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME_

_DON'T CHA…_

"Hullo?"

"Lavender?"

"Yea what?

"It's Hermione."

"Oh Ok."

"Sariah and Luna picked out names and they want to take a maternity shopping trip, come over for details."

"We'll be right there."

They hurried over.

"Are we gonna take this trip ladies?"

"Yes!"

"Then why are we still awake."

"She's right, we'll meet here at 9:00 a.m."

"Ok Good night," they called as the walked out the door not knowing tomorrow was going to be a not so good day


End file.
